Une séance de lecture dramatique
by Aria On The Planete
Summary: Antoine Daniel et Mathieu Sommet décident de filmer leurs réactions en lisant certaines fanfictions 'Matoine'. Mais tout ne se passe jamais comme prévu avec eux. (Mathieu Sommet/Antoine Daniel, Yaoi, one-shot)


**Titre : **Une séance de lecture dramatique

**Auteur : **Aria On The Planete. Peut-être que vous m'avez connue sous le pseudo de _PtitSaumonBleu_, un jour, mais je suis toujours la même tarée :D

**Rating : **Franchement, je serais tentée de mettre K+, mais il y a pas mal d'insultes et deux hommes qui s'embrassent alors bon, on va mettre T.

**Genre : **Humour et Romance

**Pairing : **Mathieu Sommet/Antoine Daniel, évidemment.

**Warning : **C'est du yaoi, ou du slash, bref, il y a une relation entre deux hommes. Je ne pense pas que c'est quelque chose à mettre sous un Warning, mais bon. Vous êtes prévenues. (Y a-t-il des hommes ici?)

**Résumé : **Antoine Daniel et Mathieu Sommet décident de filmer leurs réactions en lisant certaines fanfictions ''Matoine''. Mais tout ne se passe jamais comme prévu avec eux.

**Disclaimer : **Ceci est une _fan_fiction. Donc je ne possède rien ni personne, et franchement, ça serait glauque de posséder des personnes _réelles. _Les fanfictions citées dans ce one-shot appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectif, à savoir _La Nuit Sera Blanche Et Noire_ de _La Succube_, _Antoine Daniel veut beaucoup de chose_ de _reyoudumb _et _L'après-Polymanga _de _Tahmi, _qui ont toutes les trois (vous êtes des filles, je suppose) donné leur accord pour que je cite leur fanfics. Si ce n'est pas déjà fait, aller les lires en entier, elles en valent la peine. Mais lisez mon one-shot d'abord ;) Et je vous remercie vraiment beaucoup, toutes les trois d'avoir accepté que j'utilise vos fics, vous êtes adorables d'avoir répondu aussi rapidement.

Et je cite Smosh aussi, dans cette fic. Je ne les possède pas non plus, malheureusement.

**Note : **Voilà, j'ai craqué, il a fallut que j'écrive un Matoine. Pardonnez-moi, héhé :D. Je suis désolée s'il reste des fautes d'orthographe ou autre, mais la relation que j'ai ces temps-ci avec ma bêta-lectrice, qui est aussi ma meilleure amie, est assez... tendue. Donc je n'me voyais pas lui envoyer un mail avec cet OS et lui demander de me le corriger alors que ça fait une semaine qu'elle ne m'adresse presque plus la parole. ^^'

Les quelques phrases en _italique _sont les pensées du personnage concerné. Les phrases en italique mais aussi entre guillemets (_« ce qui donne ça »_) sont, lors d'une conversation au téléphone/en SMS, simplement les paroles à l'autre bout du fil. Ça vous sera logique en lisant, vous verrez.

Dans cette fic, le chaton de Mathieu est présent et j'ai décidé de l'appeler le Chat, vu qu'on ne connaissait pas son vrai nom.

Et bien sûr, les réactions, les agissements, des Youtubers ne sont pas celles qu'ils auraient en vrai, vu que je ne les connais pas réellement. La seule fois où je les ai vu, c'était à Polymanga, sur scène ou derrière une table à faire des dédicaces, alors bon, je ne peux pas dire que je connais leurs vrais caractères et tout. Sinon, je serais un peu une stalker. Ceci est une FANfiction, je le répète. Bref.

Je parle beaucoup.

Alors bonne lecture, sweeties.

* * *

**Une séance de lecture dramatique**

* * *

Mathieu se réveilla en sursautant et tomba de son canapé lorsque son portable sonna, lui signalant un appel de _l'autre psychopathe,_ comme il surnommait parfois son ami et collègue de YouTube, Antoine Daniel.

Pas encore tout-à-fait réveillé, le jeune homme se releva en soupirant. Il s'était _encore _endormi sans le vouloir, et maintenant il faisait déjà nuit alors qu'avant qu'il ne s'effondre sur son canapé, il était encore 16 heures.

« Ouais ? » grommela Mathieu en décrochant, toujours assis par terre. Antoine devrait se contenter de cela, c'était tout ce dont il était capable de dire pour le moment.

_« Hey mec, j'te dérange pas ? J'ai eu une putain d'idée pour une collaboration ! »_

« Hrmm. Nan tu m'dérange pas. C'est pas comme si tu venais de me réveiller, connard. » répondit le présentateur d'SLG. Là, maintenant, tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était une bière et un lit. « Et donc cette idée ? »

_« Tu connais Smosh, je suppose ? »_ demanda son ami d'un ton enjoué, sans faire attention à l'insulte balancée à son égard.

« Ouais, bien sûr. » Mais comment faisait Antoine pour être aussi enthousiaste ? Il pouvait pas être crevé et de mauvaise humeur, comme toutes les personnes normales l'étaient le dimanche soir ?

_« Ben écoute, ils ont fait trois ou quatre vidéos sur leur chaine Bonus où ils lisent des fanfictions yaoi sur eux. Vu que y a de plus en plus de fanfics sur nous, on pourrait faire pareil. Pour filmer nos réactions et pour bien montrer à nos fans que non, on n'est pas ensemble. »_

« Uhh... Yaoi ? »

Ce mot disait vraiment quelque chose à Mathieu mais là, il était trop fatigué pour réfléchir. Il devait vraiment, un jour, passer une nuit entière à dormir pour rattraper les _nombreuses _heures de sommeil qui lui manquaient.

_« Tu sais pas c'que c'est ? T'as pas beaucoup eu de copines fangirls, toi ! » _railla Antoine.

« Pfff... Je t'emmerde. Bref, donc, c'est quoi, le yaoi ? »

_« Hahaha pauvre petite âme encore pure. Je sais pas si je peux me permettre de souiller ton innocence... »_ rit Antoine.

« Mon innocence, j'l'ai perdue depuis ma naissance, gamin. Quand j'ai vu le vagin de ma mère de trop près. » répondit Mathieu en imitant la voix du Patron. Il s'enfonça dans son canapé, énervé par le rire d'Antoine. C'est pas parce qu'il était célibataire depuis quelques temps qu'il était une fillette innocente, loin de là.

Il s'énervait, mais il savait qu'Antoine n'était pas sérieux quand il se foutait de lui. _Enfin, probablement._

_« Pff, elle était facile celle-là... Donc, le yaoi, c'est un genre de manga centré sur les homos, en gros. Et puis maintenant les fangirls appellent yaoi tout ce qui parle de gays, pas que les mangas. Les fanfictions entre-autres. » _

Mathieu retint un bâillement. Ah oui, il se souvenait du yaoi maintenant. Une de ses amies lui en avait vaguement parlé.

« Tu devrais faire commentateur d'une vieille émission de télé pourrie, t'as une voix super chiante quand tu expliques quelque chose. »

_« Merci, connard. Donc, t'en dis quoi ? »_

« Ouais, c'est pas mal. Ouais. On en reparle un jour. »

Et Mathieu raccrocha. Il se traina jusqu'à son lit et se lança dessus, sans prendre le temps de se doucher ou au moins d'enlever ses vêtements. Et il s'endormit, bien décidé à ne pas se réveiller avant... longtemps.

* * *

« Il m'a raccroché au nez, ce connard ! » s'exclama Antoine Daniel dans sa chambre. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire, mais bon, en même temps, qui est-ce qui dormait un dimanche soir à 20 heures ? Personne, à part Mathieu Sommet.

Le Youtuber reposa son portable et reporta son attention sur son ordinateur, se demandant ce que pouvait bien faire son ami pour être aussi claqué en fin de semaine.

Si le Patron avait vraiment existé, il aurait dit une connerie du genre « il est occupé avec moi. » Mais heureusement, il n'était pas réel. Et puis techniquement, ça serait un peu de l'inceste, non, de coucher avec une de ses propres personnalités ?

Antoine secoua la tête comme pour chasser ses idées, se demandant comment il pouvait en venir à penser à ce genre de choses.

* * *

Environ une semaine plus tard, Mathieu faisait des pâtes. Bon, okay, c'était pas très palpitant vu que c'était quelque chose qu'il faisait chaque jours, mais cette fois, il en préparait deux fois plus.

L'autre psychopathe touffu venait manger chez lui, ce soir. Ensuite, ils tourneraient cette fameuse collaboration. Ils avaient demandés à Smosh s'ils pouvaient emprunter leur idée, et les américains étaient d'accord, évidemment. Ils avaient dit qu'ils étaient déçus de ne pas parler français, et donc de ne pas pouvoir regarder leurs vidéos. Il y avait bien quelqu'un qui avait sous-titré en anglais quelques WTC, mais les proportions n'étaient pas aussi grande que Smosh.

Le Youtuber soupira en regardant les pâtes cuir petit à petit. Il avait faim. En plus, son chaton le suivait partout en miaulant, réclamant lui aussi son repas. Il le lui donnerait plus tard, après le tournage qui ne devait pas être très long.

Pris dans ses pensées, Mathieu n'entendit pas directement la sonnette de sa porte... sonner –en même temps, c'est un peu sa fonction, de sonner. Et ce n'est que quand il reçu un SMS d'Antoine qu'il réalisa qu'en plus, ses pâtes étaient prêtes depuis un bon moment et que l'eau bouillante menaçait de déborder.

_Antoine, à 18:42 :_

_« Hey, enfoiré, ça fait 15 mn que je me les gèle devant ton immeuble, tu pourrais m'ouvrir, ça serait sympa. »_

Mathieu, à 18:43 :

« Ah merde, j'ai pas entendu. Je sauve les pâtes de l'apocalypse et je t'ouvre. »

Sans attendre de réponse, le présentateur d'SLG retira la casserole du feux et enleva l'eau, prit deux assiettes de l'égouttoir –parce que oui, il faisait la vaisselle– et y partagea les pâtes. Il n'avait pas le temps de faire une sauce, alors il sortit du ketchup de son frigo. Antoine n'avait qu'à se contenter de ça.

Mathieu jeta un coup d'oeil à la table, mais cette dernière croulait sous les feuilles, photos, CDs, et autres.

_Ah, merde. Bon, on mangera sur le canapé, on s'en fout._

Le jeune homme marcha à grandes enjambées –aussi grandes que ses petites jambes le permettaient– et appuya enfin sur l'interrupteur qui ouvrait la porte de l'immeuble.

Il entendit quelqu'un monter l'escalier, s'arrêter devant son palier et sonner.

Mathieu ouvrit et retint un soupir en se rappelant qu'il devait lever la tête pour regarder Antoine dans les yeux. C'est chiant, de mesurer 1 mètre 60.

« Yo. »

« Hey. Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre dans le froid, hein. »

« Nan mais ça va, il fait 25 degrés. »

« Ah. »

Super conversation.

Mathieu emmena Antoine dans sa cuisine, se justifia pour le ketchup qui servait de sauce et pour la table inoccupable, et ils s'installèrent sur le canapé.

Environ dix minutes et quelques blagues nulles plus tard, ils avaient fini de manger et Mathieu s'occupait d'installer la caméra pendant qu'Antoine ne foutait rien sur le canapé, jusqu'à ce que le chaton, pardon, le diable, n'en décide autrement et vienne se frotter contre les genoux d'Antoine.

« Ah non, dégage, sale démon ! »

Mathieu se retourna en fronçant les sourcils.

« C'est bon, il va pas te bouffer, hein. »

Antoine arqua un sourcil.

« Moi non, mais mon âme oui. Comme il a fait avec la tienne. »

Son ami ne répondit pas mais s'approcha du Chat et le souleva devant lui, rapprochant son visage du petit museau.

« Roooh, l'écoute pas, il est juste méchant. Mais tu sais que t'es trop adorable, hein, mon p'tit chatooonnn ? »

« ... Qu'est-ce que je disais. Toi qui détestais les chats, avant. »

Mathieu reposa le Chat par terre, ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire.

« C'est vrai. J'y peux rien, regarde-le... Hein que t'es troooop mignon, hein ? »

« ... »

Antoine ne dit rien mais sourit malgré tout, partagé entre l'agacement et l'amusement.

* * *

« Bon, on y va ! » déclara Mathieu en s'installant à côté d'Antoine, un ordi portable entre eux. Il regarda la caméra.

« Bonjour tout le monde, voici une vidéo un peu spéciale puisqu'il y a la collaboration de quelqu'un de pas du tout connu. » Il désigna Antoine en souriant, mais ce dernier répliqua.

« Il parle de lui. »

« Connard. »

« Merci. »

« Bref, c'est grâce à l'autre enfoiré qu'on fait cette vidéo, vu que c'est lui qui m'a réveillé en pleine nuit pour me parler de son idée –au téléphone, je précise pour ceux qui pensent qu'on dort dans le même lit. »

« C'était pas en pleine nuit, c'était à 20 heures. » objecta Antoine.

« Bref. Si vous connaissez Smosh, vous connaissez peut-être déjà le format de cette vidéo puisque l'idée de base vient d'eux. »

« On va lire des fanfictions écrites sur nous. »

« Ouais, vu que de plus en plus de fangirls pètent un câble et nous imaginent en couples... »

« Ohh, tu brises leurs rêves, Mathieu d'amour. » déclara Antoine sur un ton faussement mielleux.

Le regard blasé du schizophrène fit planer un silence gênant, avant que les deux Youtubers n'éclatent de rire en même temps.

Mathieu se pencha sur l'ordinateur, avant de relever la tête et d'expliquer à la caméra.

« Donc on est sur FanfictionNet , sous la section ''Web-shows'' en français. »

« On s'en fout. Ah, regarde celle-là : _La Nuit Sera Blanche Et Noire_. _« __Fréquenter un autre Youtuber, c'est contraignant. Fréquenter Antoine Daniel...c'est pire, et Mathieu Sommet en fait les frais. »_ Hey, pourquoi ça serait chiant, de me fréquenter ? »

« Parce que tu _es _chiant. Okay, allons-y ! Je précise qu'on n'a rien lu à l'avance, donc vous verrez nos vraies réactions. »

Et Mathieu cliqua.

Bon, au début, ce n'était rien de très dérangeant. L'auteure décrivait les réactions des autres Youtubers français connu quand ils avaient découvert que Mathieu et Antoine étaient ensemble, et les deux concernés en riaient, Antoine lançant quelques blagues de temps en temps pendant que Mathieu lisait à haute voix.

Puis vint la scène du lit.

Non non non, retirer tout de suite vos idées perverses de la tête, aucun _lemon _à l'horizon. Mais c'est assez dérangeant de lire une histoire qui vous fait dormir dans le même lit qu'un de vos amis. Vraiment.

Mathieu rit tout de même sur la plaisanterie concernant les cheveux d'Antoine, jetant un coup d'oeil amusé à la touffe mutante sur la tête de son ami. Ce dernier faisait semblant d'être vexé, mais il en riait aussi.

Quand Mathieu lut l'avant-dernier paragraphe, sa voix faiblit quelque peu.

_« Non content d'avoir des cheveux maléfiques et d'être ridiculement grand par rapport à lui, Antoine avait aussi la sale manie de l'utiliser comme ours en peluche. Mathieu se serait volontiers plaint, mais la dernière fois, le présentateur de What the Cut ?! avait eu l'audace de le comparer à « un tout petit chaton tout mignon qui tient chaud la nuit ! ». Oui, Antoine était un peu beaucoup une midinette lorsqu'il était ensommeillé. »_

« HAHAHAHAHA, les fangirls, vous devez vraiment vous calmer. Jamais je ne parlerais comme ça à quelqu'un. Même bourré.» explosa Antoine.

Mathieu rit aussi, mais un peu moins. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais la réaction d'Antoine le décevait un peu.

Sans réfléchir à ça plus longtemps, le Youtuber termina l'histoire et la commenta avec son ami, avant d'en chercher une autre.

« Hey, celle-là a cinq chapitres, regarde. _Antoine Daniel veut beaucoup de choses. _J'aime bien ce titre. » sourit le concerné.

Mathieu lut le résumé à haute voix, amusé.

_« Mathieu pense que le présentateur de What The Cut est un beau connard. Mais finalement, il va peut-être changer d'avis. » _Ah, ça, même si je t'aimais, je trouverais encore que t'en es un. C'est connu mondialement : Antoine Daniel est un connard » déclara-t-il.

« Justement, nous devons nous aimer malgré nos défauts ! » s'enflamma faussement Antoine en prenant les mains de son ami dans les siennes.

« Oh, ce que tu dis est tellement beau ! C'est pour ça que je t'aime, mon connard adoré. »

Ils éclatèrent de rire avant que le présentateur de _What the Cut ?! _ne commence la lecture. C'était marrant, mais quand même assez gênant. Et puis quand, au cinquième chapitre, ''Antoine'' déclara qu'il aurait été capable d'embrasser Mathieu sur la scène de Polymanga, le concerné ne put s'empêcher de penser que, même si c'était une fanfiction, la voix qu'avait utilisé Antoine pour lire cette dernière phrase était un peu sensuelle.

Le présentateur de _What the Cut ?!_, lui, se demandait comment il avait pu prononcer ces mots. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ces derniers ne les dérangeaient pas vraiment. Surtout qu'il les avait vraiment pensé, sur la scène de Polymanga, quand les fans leur demandaient de s'embrasser. Mais ça, il ne l'avouerait jamais.

Après avoir plaisanté à nouveau sur la fanfiction, ils la quittèrent.

Et puis ils en lurent une appelée _« L'après-Polymanga »_.

Lors d'une scène où les deux jeunes hommes s'embrassaient, Mathieu se racla la gorge, gêné.

Quand vint la réplique de Kriss, à la fin, il fit de son mieux pour ne pas rougir. Il n'était pas une gamine en pleine puberté, non plus ! Mais quand même...

_« - T'as dû t'enfiler pas mal de verres pourtant, tu marches toujours pas droit. »_

Cette phrase sous-entendait, évidemment, l'activité qui avait occupé Antoine et Mathieu durant la nuit. C'était franchement bizarre, de lire un texte qui parlait de votre vie sexuelle.

« T'as remarqué, commença Antoine avec un sourire goguenard, que dans la plupart des fics, c'est toi qui agit en tant que la femme du couple. »

« ... Pfff, on s'en fout. Je t'emmerde. » répondit Mathieu, détournant les yeux.

« Bah alors, je t'ai vexé ? J'ai touché un point faible ? » plaisanta Antoine. Après tout, son ami jouait la comédie, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'était pas vraiment énervé... ?

En voyant que le plus petit ne répondait toujours pas, mais avait plutôt l'air perdu en pleine réflexion, Antoine décida de le réveiller un peu. Il aimait bien l'embêter, après tout.

« C'est ton complexe, en fait ? Tu flippes parce que les fangirls te voient comme le passif du ''Matoine'' ? »

« Hein ? Absolument pas ! » répondit Mathieu, énervé. Mais il n'arrivait même pas à se convaincre lui-même.

« Ohh, allez, t'as peur de pas pouvoir dominer un homme ? » railla son ami.

Bon, okay, Antoine le provoquait. Lui aussi, il l'aurait pas très bien pris, si ça avait été lui le... passif.

_Mon dieu, c'est flippant d'avoir ce genre de pensées par rapport à Mathieu, quand même. _

Mais bon, y avait pas de quoi réagir comme un gosse pour autant, non ?

« Tu m'énerves, vraiment. » déclara Mathieu. Ce n'était pas très impressionnant, oui, mais au moins c'était honnête.

« C'est parce que j'ai raison. »

« Pff. Bien sûr que je peux dominer un homme. »

Et sans avertir, Mathieu repoussa l'ordinateur, se rapprocha d'Antoine et l'embrassa comme ça, d'un coup. Il bloqua les poignets de son vis-à-vis pour lui empêcher tout mouvements, et pressa ses lèvres contres celles d'Antoine. Il força leur entrée et bientôt, le baiser se transforma en un roulage de pelle intensif, clairement dominé par le plus petit.

Mathieu se retira enfin et, un peu à bout de souffle, il ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement en prenant la parole à nouveau.

« Tu vois, j'en ai très bien été capable. »

Antoine était totalement perdu, mais il finit par sourire à son ami. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. Il avait apprécié le baiser, alors il ne perdait rien s'il l'embrassait en retour, non ? Le jeune homme ne contrôlait pas vraiment ses pensées et ses mouvements, il se laissait juste aller à son instinct, si on pouvait dire ça comme ça.

« C'est vrai. Mais pas cette fois. »

Et encore une fois, leurs lèvres se rejoignirent, presque naturellement. Cette fois, Antoine ne se laissa pas faire, au contraire.

Au bout de quelques longues secondes, Mathieu s'éloigna un peu, reprenant conscience.

« Y a encore la caméra, hein. » affirma le plus petit.

« On s'en fout, on coupera au montage. »

Il y eu un instant de flottement, et puis Antoine repassa en boucle les mots de son ami dans sa tête. Il ne voulait pas être filmé, mais il n'avait rien objecté par rapport au baiser.

« Si je comprends bien, ça n'te dérange pas de m'embrasser, tant que les fans sont pas au courant. »

« Ah, ça. Qui sait ? » répondit Mathieu, partagé entre l'amusement et la gêne.

Les deux baisers volés se transformèrent en un combat entre les deux Youtubers. Et bientôt, le Chat s'enfuit du salon, effrayé par les bruits inhabituels que partageait son maître avec le ''grand méchant touffu'', comme il le surnommait à présent.

* * *

Au fond, le plus à plaindre dans cette histoire, ce n'est pas Mathieu, qui a dû prouver qu'il était encore un homme, un vrai, et qu'il pouvait en dominer un autre, ce n'est pas Antoine qui s'est fait embrasser par surprise et qui a attendu plus de 15 minutes tout seul devant l'immeuble de son ami, et ce n'est pas non plus les pâtes qui ont miraculeusement survécu à un apocalypse de cuisine.

Non, c'est le chaton, qui a dû attendre son repas toute la nuit, à cause de son maître qui l'avait totalement oublié et qui a passé la soirée à faire des chose que le Chat ne comprenait pas avec son invité, sans se soucier de l'estomac de son animal de compagnie.

* * *

Voilà. Si Antoine Daniel et Mathieu Sommet lisent ça, euh... Euh... *commence à stresser* Pardonnez-moi, c'était plus fort que moi. Mwahaha.

J'ai écris ça parce que j'en avais marre du stéréotype Seme/Uke dans les fanfics yaoi, et j'avais pas envie que le Matoine devienne lui aussi cliché un jour ou l'autre. Si vous le savez pas, le Seme est le dominant et le Uke le passif, dans le yaoi. Le Uke est toujours le plus petit, le plus jeune, le plus efféminé, etc, et il agit et réagit souvent comme une fille. Mais non, non non, un gay n'en reste pas moins un homme, les amis :D

Hmmm... Reviews ? :D


End file.
